Brisé
by NanaKuroko
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire d'une simple ombre brisé, détruite par la dureté de la vie. L'histoire d'un appel qui a stoppé la vie d'une personne. C'est l'histoire d'un fantôme qui perdit tout. ATTENTION ! Ceci est un yaoi, toute personne homophobe ou qui n'aime pas ça ne lit pas. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous lisez.
1. Prologue

_Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an, c'est une date importante car elle était au début de mon enfer sur Terre. Elle correspond au début de la liste des malheurs. Il m'arrive souvent de demander si tout cela est finalement de ma faute et que la réponse est simple: ça l'est. On a souvent commis une faute sur moi et je suis devenu convaincu qu'ils ont raison. Que tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé et que je n'avais jamais existé, si ma mère ne m'avait pas fait savoir. Dites ... savez-vous que dans la vie, il suffit d'une décision, d'un anodine mais qui pourrait, en fait, pourrait être répercuté, qui pourrait être arrêté? Moi, Kuroko Tetsuya, je peux vous le dire, ma propre décision a détruit la vie des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. L'année dernière, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais. Famille, amis, équipe, passion, bonheur, j'ai tout perdu. Alors écoutez bien. Entendez l'histoire d'une simple ombre brisée, détruite par la dureté de la vie. L'histoire d'un appel qui a stoppé la vie de personnes innocentes. C'est l'histoire d'un appel à personne, l'histoire d'un fantôme qui perd tout._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Dans la lune

Un coup de sifflet retentit.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ TOUT!

L'entraîneur de notre équipe, Riko Aida, rappe moi-même et m'examine sous toutes les coutures, tandis que je prie pour ne rien faire malgré tout son talent bien que mon impassibilité habituelle se perd sur mon visage, au bout d 'une bonne minute qui m'a semblé d'être une heure, elle pousse un petit soupir.

\- Kuroko ... Que t'arrives t-il? - je m'apprête à répondre que tout va bien, comme d'habitude, mais elle me stoppa - Et ne me dit pas que tout va bien car je ne suis pas dupe. Cela dure depuis plus d'une semaine Kuroko! Tu es sans cesse dans la lune, tu vas pouvoir jouer une bonne fois depuis une semaine! s'énervez t-elle.

\- entraîneur de Gomen.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?!

\- Peut-être peut-il enfin sauter avec le directeur Tōō et qu'il pense trop à elle. - entre Junpei Hyuga, le capitaine, avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Oh oui! Ça expliquerait tout! Il était donc trop obnubilé par sa poitrine généreuse et sa vie amoureuse et n'arriverait plus à se concentrer sur le panier! s'exclame Koganei.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. C'est clairement une situation qui ne risquerait pas d'arriver. D'un, parce que je suis gay, de deux, de voiture, je n'ai certainement pas la tête à ce que et de trois, "ma vie amoureuse" n'existe pas, mon coeur est devenu quelqu'un de trop idiot pour s'en rendre compte et clairement hétéro.

\- Arretez de raconter n'importe quoi! - rale Kagami, ma nouvelle lumière - Vous pensez qu'il était intéréssé par Momoi-il aurait sauté il y a longtemps? ... Ne, Kuroko?

Moi qui me disais que mon équipier avait finalement un cerveau, j'ai été sacrément déçu quand j'ai compris qu'il disait cela pour être sûr que je n'étais effectivement, pas avec la rose. Si je crois que je suis aveugle et que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il se pinçait pour moi, il se trompe lourdement.

\- Effectivement Kagami-kun. - dis-je d'un ton neutre.

J'essai discrètement de bouger mes poignets, enroulés dans des serres poignets, ils me font horriblement souffrir, c'est clair qu'entre mes techniques qui usent beaucoup d'eux et de " lui" qui a encore fait des siennes hier, je ne suis pas sortis de l'auberge, d'ailleurs il n'y a pas qu'eux qui me font mal, il y a aussi mes côtes - dont une est certainement brisée -, mes genoux et chevilles - en grande partie à cause du sport -, mon ventre et mon dos - couverts d'hématomes -, ainsi que - bien sûr -, mes hanches et mes fesses. Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, il est vrai qu'il aurait certainement était plus judicieux de m'absenter quelques jours, seulement, j'aurais été encore plus blessé et en contact avec " lui ", un client qui vient et me paye tout les jours depuis une semaine ... à moins que je ne me réfugie quelque temps chez un ami. Réfléchissons : Akashi-kun comprendrait tout de suite - ça c'est hors de question -, Midorima-kun va me dire que les cancers et les verseaux ne sont pas compatibles, Aomine-kun me poserait des questions et Murasakibara-kun est très fidèle à Akashi-kun, il lui dirait tout.

Je n'ai donc pas le choix et je dois avouer que cette solution me plait assez. Kise-kun se laissera avoir par un petit mensonge et sera ravi de m'héberger, - ce qui m'arrange bien - il est un peu idiot, il faut bien se l'avouer, même si il peut être vraiment sérieux que c'est important. Il est la personne idéale. Et je sais déjà quoi lui dire.

\- Bon, de toute façon on va s'arrêter là pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui, je crois que ça suffit. Et toi Kuroko - me dit-elle en se retournant vers moi -, n'oubli pas que nous sommes ton équipe et tes amis, tu peux tout nous dire.

\- Je sais. - répondis-je platement.

Je tend les bras et m'accroupie pour récupérer mon chien, Nigou ou Numéro 2.

Je regarde l'horloge murale. Vue l'heure, Kise-kun aura finit son entrainement d'ici une demie-heure à peu près, je vais aller à son lycée et l'attendre aux portes du gymnase après avoir récupérer quelques affaires chez moi, " lui " ne devrait pas y être, il travaille - normalement - à cette heure. Je vais aux vestiaires, traîne en attendant que les autres se changent et une fois le vestiaire vidé, je me change à mon tour. Ce serait regrettable qu'ils voient mes multiples bleus et contusions. Une fois fini, je récupère mon sac et pars à pieds jusqu'à chez moi, c'est un appartement bien assez grand pour que 2 ou 3 personnes y vivent, j'y habitais avec mes parents avant que ... " ça " arrive. Quand je me suis retrouvé seul, à l'âge de 14 ans, j'ai appris que cet appartement n'était pas cher - et heureusement -, seulement avec le peu d'argent qu'il me restait de mes parents, je n'aurais pas pu tenir, c'est pour cela que moi, à l'époque, seul, orphelin de 14 ans, ai décidé de trouver un travail pour payer le loyer, les frais d'hôpital de mon père, le collège Teiko et mon futur lycée, ainsi que les dépenses de tout les jours. Mais il s'est avéré qu'avoir un travail, sans parents et à 14 ans est mission impossible et je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de me prostituer, j'ai beau être petit, mince et faible, ma mère m'a toujours assurée que j'avais un physique avantageux, j'en ai donc profité et il se trouve que mon métier me rapporte largement assez pour toutes mes dépenses, bien qu'il soit douloureux.

Je m'arrête devant mon appartement et l'ouvre avec mes clés. Quand on entre, il y a tout d'abord un petit salon/cuisine avec un canapé et une télé en face, elle contient un four, un micro onde, un frigo et quelques placards, mais c'est bien assez suffisant, juste derrière le canapé se trouve une grande table pour 6, au fond de la pièce i portes, une qui ouvre ma petite chambre simple au murs bleus ciel, avec un lit simple en bois blanc, une petite commode et une table de nuit en bois, noires, et au sol est étalé une épaisse moquette grise, par terre traîne un ballon de basket, une paire de basket blanches et des vêtements qui ont étaient balancés un peu partout, vestige de la nuit d'hier. La deuxième porte ouvre sur l'ancienne chambre de mes parents, avec un lit double, armoire et bureau, qui me sert à présent de chambre d'amis, bien que je n'ai encore jamais invité personne chez moi, et enfin la troisième et dernière porte ouvre sur la salle-de-bain avec baignoire, miroir, lavabo et toilettes. Je me demande encore pourquoi le loyer est si peu cher. Cet appartement est vraiment génial, bref, je vais dans ma chambre, prend quelques habits, chaussures et affaires de toilettes que je fourre dans un grand sac de sport, ensuite je récupère toutes mes affaires d'école que je met dans un sac-à-dos avec quelques livres pour ma lecture personnelle, mon chargeur de téléphone et 50 000 yen (_ nda : pour votre culture personnelle c'est à peu près 427 € et des poussières_ ). Je prend mes sacs et Nigou et je pars pour le lycée Kaijou en refermant bien la porte, je partirais pour une ou deux semaines, le temps de guérir et de reposer mon corps, vue ce qu'il me reste de tout ce que j'ai gagné en un an, j'ai assez pour tenir au moins 6 mois sans exagérer mais je préfère être prudent, je serais bien resté chez moi à me reposer, seulement j'accueille toujours mes clients ici, ce qui fait qu'ils connaissent mon adresse. J'avoue n'avoir pas étais très intelligent sur ce coup là mais j'avais 14 ans et j'étais inexpérimenté et tellement innocent.

Arrivé au lycée du blond, je me poste juste à côté de la porte d'entré du gymnase et attend, les joueurs commencent à sortir après une bonne dizaines de minutes, il y en a un ou deux qui me regardent méchamment, c'est sans doute due au fait que mon équipe les as battus plusieurs fois lors de matchs d'entraînements, trois autres avec curiosité et tout le reste - une vingtaine de joueurs - ne me voient tout simplement pas, j'ai pourtant essayé d'effacer le plus possible mon manque de présence. Sinon le capitaine de l'équipe, Kasamatsu-senpai s'approche de moi dès qu'il me voit.

\- Kuroko ? Que fais-tu là ?

\- Bonjour senpai. J'attend Kise-kun, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

\- Je vois. L'autre idiot finit de se changer, il va bientôt arriver. - il me fait un petit sourire - Tu es vraiment le joueur de la génération miracle qui es le plus poli et respectueux.

Je ne bouge pas et reste impassible.

\- Akashi-kun et Midorima-kun sont polis aussi.

\- Oui mais ils prennent tout le monde de haut.

\- C'est vrai. C'est sans doute parce que j'ai reçu une bonne éducation et si je ne prend pas les autres de haut c'est car je suis plus faible.

Le brun secoue la tête.

\- Tu n'es certainement pas faible. Il est vrai que tu es de constitution faible, mais comme tout les joueurs de la génération miracle, tu as un talent propre à toi incroyable que tu as su faire évoluer rapidement. Tu mérites largement ta place dans la génération miracle. - dit-il sérieusement, sourcils froncés.

Bien que je ne le montre pas, ce qu'il m'a dit me touche vraiment , bien que j'en doute, je ne suis pas comme les autres joueurs de la GM, ils ont tous une famille, une vie, moi je me sens sale, menteur et je fais vraiment pitié comparé à eux, je me sens tellement différent, tellement anormal, mais le fait qu'un bon joueur comme Kasamatsu-senpai me respecte me fais à la fois plaisir et me rend un peu triste aussi, si il savait à quel point jesuis_ sale, _il ne penserait pas pareil.

\- Merci Senpai. - lui dis-je froidement.

\- KUROKOCCHIIII !

Une tornade blonde me saute dessus et manque de peu de me faire tomber.

\- Bonjour Kise-kun. Pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il-te-plait ? lui dis-je poliment, bien que j'aurais aimé que ça dure.

Il fait la moue mais me lâche tout de même puis a un sourire ( trop ) éclatant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Kurokocchi ? Non, laisse-moi deviner ! Je te manquais tellement que tu as fais tout ce chemin pour venir me voir ! Ou alors tu acceptes ma proposition, tu vas venir dans mon lycée, intégrer mon équipe et devenir mon ombre ! s'exclame t-il, surexcité.

\- Non.

Il a les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoiiiii ?! pleure t-il.

J'esquisse un petit sourire.

\- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Oh ? Et c'est quoi ? demande t-il, curieux.

\- Héberge moi chez toi.

\- D'accord ! - accepte t-il directement - Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'irais pas en cours, ni aux entrainements pendant quelques temps à cause d'une blessure aux poignets.

\- Ok. Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas chez toi ?

\- Pas envie. - je réfléchis à ce qui pourrait le convaincre une bonne fois pour toute. - Je suis tout seul chez moi.

\- Quoi ?! Alors que tu es blessé ?! Mais ça va pas du tout ça ! Allez, direction chez moi ! s'exclame t-il en me prenant la main et en me tirant.

Je rougis, mais légèrement, très légèrement, ça ne ce voit presque pas.

Le capitaine de Kise qui était resté là nous regarde puis sourit et me dit à l'oreille sans que le blond ne le remarque :

\- Cet idiot est décidément la personne à qui tu montres le plus tes sentiments, c'est une chose que j'avais déjà remarqué, mais je comprend mieux pourquoi maintenant.

Merde ! me dis-je.

Mais je me reprend. Ca m'étonnerais qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit.

Il me fait un petit sourire façon Kasamatsu puis part en disant au blondinet :

\- Interdiction de louper un seul entraînement juste pour rester avec Kuroko idiot!

\- Mais heeu! Proteste vivement Kise.

Je meurs doucement et tour à mon tour Kise par la main.

\- Alors? On y va? lui demandais-je.

Nda:

2059 mots! C'est incroyable, c'est la première fois que je fais un chapitre si long, je tiens à dire que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction et donc qu'elle risque de ne pas être géniale. Gomen. Sinon je ne suis pas très bonne en orthographe. Encore désolé. Pour ce qui est des autres chapitres, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient moins longs depuis que je suis toujours plus inspiré dès le début. Voilà, sinon j'espère que ça va vous pleuvoir et que vous allez continuer de lire. A bientôt ^^


End file.
